blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylar/Fights and Misc
Fights in Control Sequence *'Tally': **'Wins': 2 **'Loses': 1 **'Special Circumstances': None Themes Trivia *His weapon name "Apolloexon" is a take on a demonic entities name in the same likes of Valetha, Zaezel and other's weapons of this "style". *The fact he loves to collect round shiny objects is a joke directed on the creator, seeing they seem to be distracted easily. Sylar, is the same in-joke aspect, as he is easily distracted when lax. **Its also said in story that he has ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) and this is likely true to some degree because he bounces topic like crazy and gets bored extremely easily if he's not talking about something of interest. Though most of the time he clearly plays on it to his advantage to drive others insane simply because he never shuts up. *Sylar went through a lot of changes from prototype to final story. In early CTS transcripts, Sylar's original concept was going to have him be a quite ruthless antagonist or rival against Nex who was tied to his past and he was actually going to be the one to have planned the attacks in Kagutsuchi with Zaezel. But, because Nex had no true allies and as things were written it seemed the two had a lot in common in their paths, they just sort of seemed like two who would end up unlikely friends as two Darker Protagonists. So the White Demon instead became Nex's ally and things were re written making him a central character of Verse 2 onward while his original roles were given to others. **Sylar also was intended to be a much more openly demonic character, again this was re-tooled into Zaezel and other Blue Sin Subjects, as the creator wanted Sylar to feel unique among them. **Sylar's darker side wasn't completely scraped—its actually hidden now through Apollexon and subtly played through his humor and clearly seen in spurts of violence. **Apollexon like its owner also went through several changes, from a lance, to a staff, to a halberd, to a final combination of a "Transforming Staff-- lance with twin axe blades of the white darkness." this was mostly done because his weapon is akin to the Nex Exitium which take multiple forms. *The choice of "Dark Lightning" for Sylar was based on his theme of "recalcitrance" towards the governmental society. Lightning being an unrestrained and free force of destruction, which he considers himself to be. This alongside Nex's rebellious attitude made sense for the two being allies. *Sylar has a habit of calling others by nicknames or plays on their aliases, especially those he disrespects or dislikes, though sometimes it can also be used in a friendly manner. He typically will not give women nicknames out of respect, but female enemies he will, some are also exceptions or requests to his rule. **Nex: Destroyah (Typically said as greeting when casual, he can't get away with it much) - Playful play on title **Siegfried: Blue Blaze Boy, Sigfree - Play on BlazBlue, and intentional misspelling of his name **Reiga: Savior Boy - Derogatory name **Legna Alucard - Vamp Princess - Somewhat derogatory, not enemies, but don't exactly get along. **Kiryos Hikamigawa: Kiryoyo the Frosty Wolf - Playful play on his alias **Mujihi Mazio: Fox Trot - Reference to the military code of Foxtrot. **Bitoku: Sugar Goddess - His appreciation of her snow cones **Edmund Reinhardt: Lazyass Lightning - Play on his laziness **Valetha Deumos: Red-Hot Bitch - References her fascination with the Red, along with cinnamon candies called Red-Hot. **Fasado: Lt Blackbeak, Private Fasaso - Derogatory names and play on appearance **Akuhei: Underworld Worm - Derogatory term to his title **Lukain Necaros: Candyass Cane - A play on his part of his name, references Candy Canes. **Hiro Yokai: Shine Sprite - A playful take on his power, shine sprite from super Mario sunshine **Koyoto: Kitty Cryptic - Playful name **Serza: The Gummy Snake - A derogatory play on his alias, references gummy worms. **Arcius: Assius the Blood Bitch/Bitch Reaver - Derogatory title **Abel: Goddess Freak, Abe - Derogatory title and intentional misspelling Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Fights and Misc